ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
Lucky Day
Lucky Day is the seventh song of the CARDCAPTORS SONGS FROM THE HIT TV SERIES album. Performed by Rockshot featuring the Anita Rossi Band (Credited as "Anita Rossi"). The song was composed by Glenn Barna. "Lucky Day" was played at the end of Cardcaptors: The Movie, during the credits. Video Lyrics I'm looking for you I'm gonna find you Whatever you do I'mma coming right behind you Every move you make Is just another step I take Try if you want But you know you can't escape Because I need you now, ooh I can't control it I'm under your spell And you hold the magic potion Every move you make Is just a heartbeat away I'm on to you I just can't wait 'Cause it's my lucky day (lucky day, yeah, yeah) Let's see how the cards are played (the cards are played, yeah, yeah) That's a chance you'll have to take 'Cause today's my lucky day (lucky day) Run if you want But you know you'll never get away I let you go once before You're magic overwhelmed me Now it's time to take you back You'll never get around me Come on give it all you've got I'm confident and able To take you to your destiny, woo 'Cause it's my lucky day (lucky day, yeah, yeah) Let's see how the cards are played (the cards are played, yeah, yeah) That's a chance you'll have to take 'Cause today's my lucky day (lucky day) Run if you want But you know you'll never get away Woo 'Cause it's my lucky day (lucky day, yeah, yeah) Let's see how the cards are played (the cards are played, yeah, yeah) That's a chance you'll have to take 'Cause today's my lucky day (lucky day) Run if you want But you know you'll never get away, 'Cause it's my lucky day (lucky day, yeah, yeah) Let's see how the cards are played (the cards are played, yeah, yeah) That's a chance you'll have to take 'Cause today's my lucky day (lucky day) Groan if you want But you know you'll never get away Woo (Lucky day, yeah, yeah ) 'Cause it's my lucky day (lucky day, yeah, yeah) Let's see how the cards are played (the cards are played, yeah, yeah) That's a chance you'll have to take 'Cause today's my lucky day (lucky day) Run if you want But you know you'll never get away Lucky day (lucky day, yeah, yeah) Let's see how the cards are played (the cards are played, yeah, yeah) (woo) That's a chance you'll have to take 'Cause today's my lucky day (lucky day) Run if you want But you know you'll never get away Lucky day (lucky day, yeah, yeah) (ooh) Let's the way the cards are played (the cards are played, yeah, yeah) That's a chance you'll have to take 'Cause today's my lucky day (lucky day) Just run if you want But you know you'll never get away Luck day! Category:Songs Category:Cardcaptors